Wario
Wario is Mario's rival and alter-ego who was hired by Bowser to take he and his brother Luigi back to The Mushroom Kingdom in the first season. He acts as a secondary antagonist in Season 1 and 2, before progressing to being the main antagonist in Season 3. After being revealed to be the second Chosen One, he becomes tritagonist of the series until a promotion to deutertagonist in Season 4. History Background Wario was hired by Bowser to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Soon enough, Bowser decided Wario was incapable of returning them alone, so he sent Waluigi to help him. The Mario brother defeated the duo several times, not only in combat but in various sports and races. Season One One day, when the Mario brothers are looking for some Super Mushrooms, Wario arrives and claims he will take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The two brothers run away, but he believes he will get them back. After an argument between the Mario brothers, Wario temporarily has Luigi in his grasp. However, Luigi leaves him and Wario (who became very irritated by Luigi) claims he will get him back. The Mario brothers continue to escape from him. After his continuous failures, Bowser sends Waluigi to assist him in defeating the two and bringing them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers and the Wario brothers face off. Waluigi and Wario are both eliminated when the battle finally resorts to fireballs being thrown. Wario briefly makes peace with Mario and Luigi, auditioning for their band Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms as a guitar player. Mario decides to break the band up because he is bored of it. Wario and Waluigi continue to harass them and later become enemies with Waluigi's roommate Donkey Kong. Mario and Luigi ride around on their quad when Wario and Waluigi show up to race them. Luigi chucks a banana to take out Waluigi, and Wario shoots a fireball that knocks Luigi off the back of the quad. Wario and Mario continue to race until they crash into a mailbox. They prepare to fight, but Mario walks away and leaves Wario to Donkey Kong who arrives on the scene. Wario and Waluigi go to the mailbox frequented by Mario and Luigi. They receive a letter from an angry Bowser. They furiously stomp on the letter. The two decide to go get some snacks, but Bob and Joe are out. The pair go to the swings in Mario's backyard. Mario and Luigi confront them, but Wario makes it clear he is not in the mood. The two leave very content. Wario notices a nearby banana and begins to eat it, but Donkey Kong arrives and chases him away. Near the end of the series, Peach returns to the Real World, and the Wario Bros. are instructed by Bowser to bring Mario and Luigi to the Mushroom Kingdom at all costs. The final battle begins epically. Wario and Waluigi are able to take out Luigi using their combined powers, and are joined by FedEx . Unfortunately for them, Mario gets Ash and DK as reinforcements. After the battle continues, only Wario and Mario are left. Wario explains that he is working for Bowser in hopes that he will get a taste of his power. Knowing that there is no other way, Mario engages in a Beam Sword duel with his alter ego. Wario is able to take out Mario, but is knocked out by Peach, much to everybody's confusion. Season Two Wario and Waluigi awaken and run off after being defeated, warning the Mario Bros. that they will regret not returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. Realizing they have failed to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi tells Wario that it would be safest for them to leave Bowser. Wario refuses, saying Bowser will forgive them. Wario goes to Bowser's Hideout, where he asks for forgiveness. During this trip, Waluigi begins dating Walgina. Much to his chagrin, he is not pleased. Bowser fires them due to their incompetence, making Wario even more angry. Wario, with Waluigi, plots revenge against the Mario Bros for disgracing him. On their first attempt, which was beating them at soccer, they both get red cards by Brock for touching the ball with their hands and Wario's persistence in arguing with him. In Episode 22, Wario and Waluigi learns that they are fired from the newly reformed Jonny Mushroom And The Kingdoms by new manager, Scott Masterson. The two a new group, named Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons. They invited FedEx to the group due to his occasional playing of Guitar Hero. Walgina is the only one to audition, but Wario does not want her and sends her away. Waluigi forces him to allow her in or he would leave, so Wario begrudgingly agrees. The group rehearsed . Wario shouted, "THIS SUCKS!" He shooed FedEx and Walgina, and the end of the group came. So, they made a new plan. They were going to steal the insturments of JMK. But this plan fails too. Because JMK sang a Capella. Wario then tells Waluigi that he doesn't want to see him again, because his plans were failed because of Waluigi. Later on, as Mario faces Nox Decious, the Nether Saber is knocked away before he can piece it together. Nox Decious nearly kills Mario, but Wario arrives to assemble the saber. Without Decious noticing, Wario activates the saber and thrusts it into Decious's back, killing him. Mario, shocked, begins to thank him for rescuing him. Wario reveals he only did so to kill Mario himself. Season Three The Darkness left Nox Decious to find a new vessel. It attached itself to the most powerful being it could find: Mario. Mario lost control of his body to the Darkness and began to be filled with uncontrollable rage, an event he was unaware of until he later tried to recollect what really happened. Wario began to become afraid. The Darkness summons Wario's saber from his pocket and begins to battle him. As the Darkness utilized Mario's full potential, he was able to overpower Wario. Wario manages to force push Mario away. The Darkness then left Mario's body to take physical form. He prepared to kill Mario with the Nether Saber, but it powered down as he began to stab the hero, by intervention of Merlin. As Wario shouted in fury at the saber, Mario fled. Wario pulls the Truth Stone from Decious's remains. A voice tells him to meet a man named Nilrem (who was actually Merlin). He did, and learned how to recharge the Nether Saber. As he walks, the voice returns and Wario ask the voice why is he putting his nose in his business and the voice says he helping Wario out and Wario tell the voice to leave to him alone but later the voice returns and wants to known how to recharge the Nether Saber. Wario refuse to tell and learns that voice has a master but the voice doesn't tell him and Wario meets Walgina who wants to known where Waluigi is but Wario tells her to for Mario and Luigi and later and throw alway the Nether Saber since it will not work and he disgue himself as Macdonld Miller and tricks Ash, Solid Snake and Otacon to recharge the Nether Saber at Merlin's Table since it the only place it an recharge and he gets the Nether Saber and fights Mario, Luigi, and Walugi and defeats Mario and Luigi but fights Waluigi longer than the others but Mario, Luigi and Waluigi defeat him and Waluigi tells Wario about the Chosen Two and Wario is the Second Chosen One. Upon learning this, Wario is becomes a good guy and changes his ways of evil for good. The Movie Operation: Blind Storm The Interactive Adventure Snake tries to convice Wario to help the Mario Brothers pay rent. Wario plans were to be a rapper but failed. Then he started to rob people he only got a nickel and a treasure map. Wario runs into pirates and tries to fit in but failed and runs into a thrid pirate. The 3rd pirate and Wario team up and gets the treasure and what to do with it Wario said, "Pay rent." The pirate plans to stop production of the'' Golden Compass 2'' Wario ends his section of the Interactive Adventure by saying "What!" At the end Snake tried to be the new comic relive but Wario was even funnier. Season Four Wario is still a protaginist in the series and mainly try to get back to every day life. Wario is infatuated with Mona, and, at the end of the season, goes on vacation with her and officially becomes her boyfriend, much to his delight. He also receives a new costume which resembles his WarioWare appearance. Season Five It was shown Wario will return in Season Five. A teaser shows him in his original outfit leaning on a tree, looking serious. In the trailer, he is shown reassuring Mona that, no matter how many enemies they face, they'll always win. He is also shown alongside Mario and Mona fighting ninjas. Spin-off series He joined Mario when he went to order food in Carl's Jr, Mario asked him what he wanted, Wario told him that he wanted Sprite. Later they went to Wendy's, Mario find out he had no money for pay the food so he asked Wario if he had any money but Wario had no money, thus both returned to Mario house to get Mario's Game Boy wallet. Personality Wario has a complex personality. For most of Season 1 and part of Season 2, he was stupid, dim-witted, even more lazy than Mario, and cranky. At the end of Season 1, a darker and more serious side was shown of him. He reveals his jealousy of Mario and his desire to be great. After his rejection by both Bowser and Nox Decious, Wario slowly shifts to his darker side, rejecting his friend and swearing revenge on Mario. Season 3 shows Wario's darker side for most of the episodes. He becomes arrogant, crafty, and stubborn, which makes the core of the Nether Saber a blue color, indicating his inner turmoil. At the end of the series, he accepts he is the second Chosen One and becomes more of his comedic side again. Wario is shown as his goofy side in Act I of the movie, but returns to his serious side in Act II. Determined to prove himself, Wario willingly helps Coconut and defeats the Darkness. He carries this personality throughout Blind Storm, but returns to his goofy side in the Interactive Adventure and is a clever mix of both in Season 4. Abilities Wario is a skilled Beam Swordman, which was greatly improved with the help of the Nether Saber. He can generate fireballs at a rapid and seemingly effortless rate. On a more comedic side, Wario can fart strongly and is poor at Scrabble. Trivia *Wario's clothes are different than the ones in his video game apprance. The W on his hat is blue in the video games but its black instead, the shirt he wears is mostly a T-shirt but now its a long sleeve shirt, the gloves he wear are white with blue W's on them but now black leather gloves, his overalls are puprle but now they blue, and he wear green elf like shoes but instead their boots and his biker clothes are also different. There's no blue W on the helemet or golves, no googles and instead of pink pants he wears blue jeans. *In a special segment of Youtube News, he ran for for president of the Mushroom Kingdom with Venom (from Spiderman) as his vice president against Mario, saying that as president he would increase the number of troops in Hyrule and said that bowser had never been a problem in the first place, ironically, they both lost to Ash Ketchum who didn't even run for president. *Wario's goofyness also changes his accent from Italian (goofy) to normal (serious). *Wario's favorite movie is The Golden Compass. As shown in Episode 3 and in The Interactive Adventure. He also hates Lord of the Rings, a movie that Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi like. *On the Richalvarez Channel, Richie answered a question about Wario's changing of costumes. He answered since Season Five is the last season, he wanted him to have his classic look. He also didn't like the way the WarioWare costume turned out. Relationships Mona Mona is Wario's girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs